Guido
Guido is a forklift who helps Luigi at Luigi's Casa Della Tires. He has always wanted to be in a real pit crew for a real race car. But for now, he practices on a wooden board, dreams and reads a magazine including Four Tires One Goal. ''Cars "Like his boss Luigi, Guido is an avid Ferrari racing fan who dreams of performing a real pit stop on a real race car. To better prepare himself, he practices tire changes at night on wooden practice frames he built in his garage. One of these days, he hopes to set a new world record for the fastest pit stop of all time. But until that happens, he continues his quest to further enlighten himself. Currently, Guido is reading Tire Changes for the Soul, and Four Tires, One Goal.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of ''Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Guido ultimately realizes his dream when he works on Lightning McQueen's pit crew under the command of Doc Hudson. Guido deals with the derisive attitude of Chick Hicks' pit crew by single-handedly changing McQueen's tires in record time, something not even four experienced pit crewmen could do.he later would help lighting whern four pixtion cups before grand prix. "Guido isn't just pretty fast with a tire, he's pretty creative with one too, or even with ten." ''Cars 2 Guido, the little Italian forklift, is the backbone of Casa Della Tires. He's Luigi's assistant and best friend, and together they are the biggest Ferrari racing fans in Carburetor County. A car of few English words other than "pit stop," Guido is a force to be reckoned with when he's changing tires in the pits during a race. Joining Team Lightning McQueen for the World Grand Prix, Guido will get to show off his turbo-charged, pedal-to-the-metal pit stops on the global stage... and maybe, just maybe, he'll see some Ferraris! In this film, Guido and Luigi tag along with McQueen as his pit crew. He is seen serving drinks at the beginning of the film. He also watches as Mater talks on the Mel Dorado Show. Later in Tokyo, he doesn't believe that Holley Shiftwell is Mater's girlfriend until the end of the film when she says it herself in a jaw-dropping moment. Uncle Topolino reveals the Guido and Luigi used to always fight and they are seen fighting over a girl car until another girl car comes and they are both satisfied. He also helps fight the lemons later in the film. He tries to take off the bomb that was attached to Mater, but his drill won't do it and he gets frustrated and leaves. Cars Land In Cars Land, Guido and Luigi have their own ride at Luigi's Casa Della Tires called Luigi's Flying Tires. In the ride, the guests will get into their own fettucini tires. When Guido turns on the air compresser, air will come out of the holes, and the tires will float in the air. There are also some beach balls with the colors of the Italian flag in the ride, and Italian music will play. They also appear in Radiator Springs Racers. When you come to Radiator Springs from tractor tipping with Mater, you will either go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires or Ramone's House of Body Art. At Luigi's Casa Della Tires, Luigi and Guido will be there. Guido will change your tires, then they will go to the starting line and start the race. Trivia *Guido is named for the Italian verb “guidare” which means “to drive.”‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *Pixar supervising technical director Guido Quaroni, who is a native of Monza, Italy, suggested this name to John Lasseter, and was then asked to provide the temporary voice. The director liked his voice so much it made it into the finished film. Guido even got a chance to work on the character he named and voices: in ''Cars, Guido Quaroni performed shading work on Guido the car! *In the ''Cars Toons'' episode: Tokyo Mater, Guido says "modify" in English, which is one of the rare times he says an English word, and the only one in a Cars Toons episode. *Guido also says OK in Cars. In Cars: The Video Game, Guido says boss in English. *He also says "pit stop" in English, but pronounces it, "peet stop". Gallery Sc-luigi-guido-ferrari-fans-movie-moments.jpeg|Ferrari Fans Guido and Luigi Die-casts 1pitcrewguido.jpg|Guido finishes the fastest stop in history of Cars Guidoworldofcars.jpg|Guido in The World of Cars Online S1-guido-luigi.jpg|Cars 2 Guido & Luigi die-casts References Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Story Teller Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Forklifts Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Heroes Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Tire dealers Category:Unidentified Flying Mater Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Air Mater Characters Category:Cars Land Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 1 Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 3 Characters Category:Rescue Squad Mater Characters Category:Mater the Greater Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Characters Category:Heavy Metal Mater Characters Category:Mater Private Eye Characters Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Characters